My Little Senshi Friendship is a group of Magical Babes
by jpapineau2010
Summary: Twilight is given a 'special' pen from a gypsy named Celestia. What does it do? Ward off evil spirits? Six girls try to coupe with studying, dating boys, finding jobs, and... fighting monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON ( property of Naoko Takeuchi) OR MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS** **MAGIC (property of Lauren Faust) **This is a fan made fiction.

It will be told through the points of view of the six girls and Spike-kun! And it takes place during the rule of Neo Queen Serenity.

Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash go to Mugen Academy, while Twilight goes to Thomas Aquinas Private Girls School. Twilight will be Rei Hino and Jadeite's daughter.

Chapter 1

A beautiful woman in her late twenties sat at the counter of the kitchen reading the morning paper. She had long primary red hair to her shoulder blades, slightly tanned skin, teal eyes, a Angelina Jolie like face, and long strong legs. The headline read: _**A**__**NOTHER GIRL HAS BEEN FOUND MURDERED WITH THE SAME MOTIVE AS THE OTHERS; EYES SCRATCHED OUT WITH ALL BLOOD AND VITAL ORGANS**_** REMOVED.** "Yargh, Spike-kun another girl was found dead." She said turning back to see her sixteen year old son reading his manga. "Really, major suckage." he said. He got up from the table and got his school bag. Today is his first day at the Mugen Academy, the best private school in Tokyo. Kindergarten to collage. It's labs on human genetics where closed when the police found papers from scientists documenting research on students many years ago. Now only the Tomoe research lab is open working with botany. "I'm off!" Spike called to his mom. "Bye hun!" she called in return. Closing the door he set off for school.

*Spike's POV*

Hey Minna-san, My name is Spike Uchiha. I'm sixteen years old. I love sleeping, eating poky while reading manga. I have short spiky bright toxic green hair and matching eyes. I have a slight six pack, I'm 5'11'', I live with my mom Saeko Uchiha, she works for Meiou Setsuna-sama as a secretary, I love to listen to Evanescence because the lead singer is really pretty. Anyway I am starting at Mugen Academy in the tenth grade. I enjoy living here in Crystal Tokyo, it's so peaceful. Our ruler Neo Queen Serenity is so beautiful and kind, when she was younger she protected our world as Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. The wind smelled of pine trees and blooming roses, I love the smell of this time of year. As I was about to pass the entrance of the Thomas Aquinas Private Girls School I accidentally bumped into a girl that went there. "Ah, sumimasen! are you okay?" I asked. "Hai, I'm okay. I should ask the same." she said. "Here let me help you up. I'm Spike Uchiha by the way." I said helping her stand. "Arigato, my name is Twilight Hino. Nice to meet you Spike-kun." she said. She was so cute. She had long dark purple hair with violate, pink, and blue strands in her bangs, fiery purple-ish red eyes, and peaches and cream skin. "I gotta get going, see ya Twilight-chan." I said. "See ya." She replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 Babes galore

Chapter 2 Babes galore

As Spike made it to his new school and in to his class, he went through the usual stuff all new students do. He sat by a charming quiet young girl. Her name was Fluttershy Aino. She had pale skin, a pert 36 CC chest, with sugar pink hair and powder green eyes. 'Luckly for me it's study hall.' he thought. He glanced over to Fluttershy's desk. She was drawing pictures of animals, so well done that they looked real. Spike got out of his desk and walked around the class to meet the other students. One of the other girls looked like she had Red Bull for her blood. "Hey, I'm Spike Uchiha. What's your name?" he said to the girl. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Mizuno! Nice to meet you Spike-chan. Your hair is so cute, I love it!" She squeaked. The blonde next to her spoke up with a southern accent "Pinkie, don't spook the new kids please? Don't mind her, I'm Apple Tenou." She said, looking at him with emerald green eyes through straw blonde hair. "Oh really? And you should be the one to ask all the new male students in our class?" asked a very attractive girl in front. She put down the Laurel K. Hamilton novel she was reading. She looked back at them, she had sun-kissed skin with long flowing blue violate hair and sapphire eyes peering through thin framed glasses, with a 24' DD bust. "Rarity Kaiou, the daughter of Michiru Kaiou. The famous Japanese violinist," Apple said. "our moms' are cousins." Just then another female student came running into the class. "Kino Rainbow-San!" Their teacher scolded "This is the fifth time you've been late." she continued. "Sumimasen Gozaimasu!" the girl whined. "Rainbow 'Dash' Kino-sama," Pinkie said "her mom makes real yummy lunches. She always sends Rainbow-Chan to school with allot of food for lunch so we can have some." After hearing that, Spike walked of to the late comer to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Spike Uchiha. It's nice to meet you." he stated holding out his hand for Rainbow to shake it. "Hey, Spiky. Sexy hair, I like it better than the mop on my head." she said shaking his hand. She had brunette hair with rainbow streaks in it, she had it styled into a 'Lara Croft' style braid, that made her purple/gold eyes come alive, a bigger chest that Fluttershy's. '_I'm in a class with five hot girls? LUCKY!" _he thought.

'Till next time guys! Leave reviews, like, and stay tuned for more


	3. Chapter 3 New Guardians

Chapter 3 New Guardians

To: IlveLOKI you've got your wish. And Thank you for reviewing this story.

**Lunch time**: Spike sat with the group of girls under the cherry blossom tree. Fluttershy ate Omurice with miso soup and green tea. Japanese cuisine note: (Omurice is a Japanese dish that is comprised of stir-fried rice inside a folded-over omelette. The stir-fry inside includes rice, chicken, vegetables, and it is flavored with ketchup or demiglace sauce.) Rarity ate high quality sushi with sparkling water to drink. Pinkie ate two pepperoni pizza slices with an orange soda. Apple had a simple salami sandwich and cola. Rainbow 'Dash' ate lamb with mint sauce and a Gatorade. And Spike ate ramen and drank a lemonade. Spike pulled out his Ipod and played some of his music for the group to enjoy, Within Temptations, Paramore, Nightwish, and Martina Mcbride. Through out the day, it went as usual. At the end of school all the teens set off for their homes.

**Evening***Twilight's POV*

As I walked home to the Hikawa shrine, I took a shortcut through the so called 'palm reading district'. Some of the stores were having sales on tarot cards. 'Momma might like a deck of those.' I thought. As I was about to pass a woman in a sky blue dress with a matching veil, she waved me over. I walked up to her and sat in the chair opposite her and showed her my palm. "Ah, I see that you have a protective aura within you. But it is still dormant within you." She said. She pulled out a dark purple wand with a silver orb on top, inside the orb was a magenta four pointed star. Same as my ear rings. "Use this 'special' pen and your aura will be awakened." She continued. "Thank you ma'am." I said. "Please, call me Celestia." She replied. "Saiyonara, Celestia-Sama." I smiled to her. "Bye, Hino Twilight-chan." She said. Minutes later as I was walking through a vacant street, a navy blue scaled snake-like man jumped out in front of me. I screamed in fear for my life. His chuckle made my skin _CRAWL. _"Surrender your energy in the name of Madam Discord, little girl." He had a thick Irish accent. (ie they use some Japanese words and honorifics, but they speak English.) "No way!" I cry as I turn and run into a corner alley. As I hid behind a dumpster, Celestia-sama's voice spoke in my mind _Twilight! You need to use the wand I gave you! throw it in the air and shout 'Life Protection Power! Make Up!' _I did as she told me. "Life Protection Power! Make Up!" I shout. Ribbons of fire and stars rap around my body becoming the costume my momma wore; white one piece bathing suit with a red sailor collar, a purple brooch that has a red star in the center, a red mini skirt, elbow length white gloves with purple elbow guards, and knee high red high heel boots. "You've gotta be shitting me, you're a sailor senshi?!" the creature shouted. "Chosen by my guardians Phobos and Deimos, I am the new senshi of the planet Mars! Sailor Life and in the name of the innocent I'll punish you!''

... STOP! CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm a dick for cutting it short XD. Twilight's first fight as a Sailor Senshi will be in chapter 4. Ja ne!

* * *

Tourniquet by Evanescence

I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)  
I lay dying and I'm pouring  
Crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying (dying),  
Praying (praying),  
Bleeding (bleeding),  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?

I'm dying (dying),  
Praying (praying),  
Bleeding (bleeding),  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!

(Return to me salvation...)

(I want to die! )

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation!

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ, tourniquet, my suicide.

(Return to me salvation...)


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Fight

Chapter 4 let's fight

"_YOUMA TAISEN!" _Sailor Life shouted as shintou exorcism stickers shot out from her hands. One smacked the monster in the face. "Yer gonna pay for that, you little bitch!" he shouted as a charge of black lightning shot from his eyes. A pillar of light blocked the attack. Inside the pillar was an exorcising arrow engulfed in burgundy flames. '_I am the Life arrow, I am your weapon,_' It spoke '_Now use me to send this prick back to the pits of Hell!' _The senshi took it into her left hand and a bow materialized in her right hand. She drew back the string and cried "LIFE FIRE SNIPER!" the arrow shot forward and struck the exorcism sticker and the monster's head. The combination caused a skin eating effect, which crumbled the monster to a mummified state and vanished with the wind. Her fuku melted back to her school uniform, she proceeded home while crying. When she made it to the Hikawa temple, she could hear her mother preforming her fire rituals. Twilight ran into the room throwing her arms around her mom and cried even harder. "Twilight-chan what's wrong?" Rei questioned. "Oh, momma a youma attacked me, and I was so scared! I became a Sailor Guardian and fought it!" Twilight cried. "I know, I felt it when you transformed." Rei said, petting her shaking daughter's back. Twilight cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. An hour later Rei's husband Jed, formally known as Jadeite came home from working at the police department. "What happened to Twilight?" he asked. "It seems evil is showing it's rancid face again," Rei said, putting their daughter to bed. "She just fought her first youma as a Sailor senshi." she continued. Rei then called her comrades to tell them that the Negaforce is back. The next morning Rei called her daughter's school saying that she would be out sick. When Twilight got home two girls in the shadows watched from the sacred tree. "It seems that everything is falling into place dear sister." the shorter girl said. "Yes. And Twilight-chan has quite strong powers being the senshi of Mars, planet of passion and war." The taller one said. They disappeared with the night as the morning star rose.

* * *

**IN THE NEO DARK KINGDOM **

A woman in a copper satin dress sat in her throne, her mercury silver hair drifted down to her heels. Her brass eyes burned with hatred and anger, the glass of bourbon she was drinking shattered in her grasp. "It seems that Titanium has failed... Cadmium!" She said. A thirteen year old girl appeared in front of the dark ruler. "Yes Madam Discord?" the young dark general asked. "You are to take Titanium's place, and destroy the new Sailor Brats that are arising!" The dark queen hissed like a serpent. "Yes ma'am." The dark soldier said as she vanished into the darkness.

To be continued in Chapter 5...

Jaa Nee!


	5. Chapter 5

*Fluttershy's POV*

Hi everyone I'm Fluttershy Aino, daughter of Minako Aino and Malachite Aino. My mom is a famous singer and actress. My dad is her talent agent. My mom still has her lazy teen demeanor even in her early thirties. After breakfast My younger sister, Hikaru and I headed off for school. At the Juuban Junior High School I met Chibiusa and Hotaru a couple of Hikaru's friends.

As I continued walking to my destination I stopped by the church to check on the elderly nun and vicar I sometimes take care of when they got sick. "Ah Aino-sama, how are you?" the nun asked me with a smile. "I'm fine, sister Heather." I told her. "That's good. Have a good day, child." Father Ismay told me. "Goodbye father, bye sister." I said smiling back at them.

When I reached Mugen Academy, I saw Rarity and Applejack arguing. Spike was running away from Pinkie, shouting about her trying to put makeup on him. Touji, a boy I had a crush on was drinking a hot cup of tea. "Hey, Aino-Chan, How are you?" He asked me. "H-hello Touji-sempai, I'm fine. H-how are you?" I asked blushing so much that the cool air caused my face to turn tomato red. "Heh, I'm okay. Thanks for asking cutie." he said and he gave me a peck on the forehead. After that I did back flips in my mind. "First time I've seen you blush after somebody kissed you, Aino-Chan." Rainbow dash said walking up to me from track practice. "Kino-san, I er, I didn't mean for it to h-happen." I stuttered. "Oh leave the poor girl alone, Rainbow-Chan." Rarity said, placing her hand on the rainbow haired girl's shoulder.

*Narrator's POV*

As the three girls went back and forth with bickering, a new student walked up to them. She was half African and half Japanese. Her hair was black and silver with a zebra pattern. "Hello fellow students and new friends. My name is Zecora Satome." Zecora said with a smile which held an air of wisdom. "Sure, sweetie." Apple said with a sheepish laugh. As they walked to their class news report came over the radio belonging to a student saying: "ALL STUDENTS WILL HAVE A HALF A DAY, DUE TO ANOTHER GIRL BEING FOUND MURDERED. BE ADVISED, KILLER IS TO BE A ESCAPED HOMICIDAL RAPIST." Covering her mouth Rarity said "Oh dear God, how horrid." Spike spoke up "I'll help you girls home." The girls sighed and thanked him.

Sorry that there is no Sailor Senshi action in this chapter. In chapter six there will be. See ya.


End file.
